


Trigger

by gimmefire



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a thud deep in his chest, like the punch of a kick drum.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

There's a thud deep in his chest, like the punch of a kick drum. _Exactly_ like the punch of a kick drum, from the way it echoes through the rest of his body a fraction later to the way the hairs on his arms seem to flinch against the sensation.

His heart keeps doing that lately.

A high pitched, nervous giggle releases itself from his constricted throat, the tension in his form dulling for an all too brief moment. When it returns, his body goes ice cold and the notion of bursting into tears for no obvious reason doesn't seem particularly outlandish. A stricken look passes over his face, fleeting enough to be dismissed but one that he felt the need to cover with a further giggle. This time, though, no giggle came, only a sob. Perhaps the first one had been the same, he didn't know. Blue eyes flicker with worry before they avert, before they avoid. Before they dismiss everything all over again. Hazel eyes flicker with something else entirely, and there's that thud again, that punch. And this time around, it hurts.

Billie wonders how long it will take before Mike stops triggering all this in him.


End file.
